Minato Mochiduki
'Minato Mochiduki '(望月 皆人 Mochidzuki Minato) is a manager for TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is the manager of the unit Growth. Appearance Minato is a young man of average height, with dark green hair and similarly colored eyes. Personality According to Kensuke, Minato at first gives off the impression of being serious and reserved, but says that he betrayed those expectations in a good way. Despite having only just met him, all the members of Growth agreed that Minato was easy to talk to and get along with. Contrary to his seemingly quiet and reserved image, Minato actually enjoys experiencing new things and meeting new people, and confesses to love amusement parks and scary rides.Originally from Mochiduki Minato、25 Sai desu, English translation provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr.Originally from Yuenchi ni Ikou！, English translation provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Minato has admitted he's somewhat lonely due to not having any friends his age because of moving around due to his work. Similarly, he is afraid of rejection and as a result cannot easily find a girlfriend. He also says he has trouble talking to people informally, even if they request it, due to having to constantly talk formally for his job. History Minato grew up on his family's farm in Hokkaido alongside four other siblings, he also went to university in Hokkaido, before graduating and moving to Tokyo to find a job. He was initially in sales for his first year before joining the management section, despite having been in management for a while now Growth will be his first time exclusively managing one unit. Plot Relationships Growth Koki Eto: At their first meeting, Koki asked that Minato not speak to him and other Growth members too formally because he was technically their senpai (being a year older than Mamoru). Minato admitted he might find it difficult but that he would do his best to try and speak in a more friendly way with the idols. Like the other Growth members, Koki seems to find Minato an easy-going person who he can get along with. Kensuke Yaegashi: Kensuke remarked that Minato seemed like the very serious and reserved type at first glance, but surprisingly found that he was actually quite cool. Mamoru Fujimura: Mamoru was the one to comment upon Minato being easy to get along with when Growth first met with their new manager. Appellation Etymology Trivia * Minato has one older brother, an older sister, and two younger brothers. ** Being born third, he is the middle sibling in his family. * His family farm grows potatoes, wheat and malt. ** They also have their own beer brand from their malt production which his older brother is involved with. * His hobbies are playing online movies and going to the movies. * He also has recently been really into taking the train, to the point where he'll go on the train even if he only has to go a short distance. Reference Category:Minato Mochiduki Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:ALIVE Category:Growth